1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system with a plurality of molded panels for building cabinets, and more particularly, metallic cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building all metal cabinets require customizing them for particular applications. Many times, secondary operations at the installation site are required for positioning accessories, such as hinge assemblies, shelves, etc. These accessories typically require drilling holes at precise positions. The present invention obviates these problems by providing a flexible system that permits a user to readily assemble cabinets of different dimensions without requiring drilling holes to position these accessories at almost unlimited positions within the cabinet space. The present system also obviates the logistics associated with manufacturing, storing and transporting a large inventory of different parts.